


Fly Through the Air

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Agent 8 settles into her new life.





	Fly Through the Air

The world outside, the promised land, was full of opportunities, of wonderful treats and fighting that was friendly.

Out of all of them, however, Agent 8 was advised to stay away from Grizzco’s – Agent 4 said it was pretty harrowing, and even though Agent 3 hadn’t ever taken on the job she put stock into Agent 4’s words. It was enough to trust to not go there.

Agent 8 could get money by other means, and she had heard, anyway, that there were some pretty terrifying attackers out there. One new Inkling friend shivered as he spoke of Flyfish.

Agent 8 was welcomed, along with her fellow Octolings, and she learned through this new life that she didn’t know a lot of things. Why it was worth it to have friendly matches over pulpy orange juice or non-pulpy orange juice. She never really got clarification on which extinct mammal was real, unicorn or narwhal. And she had never heard the story of a lazy hare and determined tortoise.

And there were things she knew very well – hero and villain, chaos and order.

Luckily, there was always a helping hand nearby. Inklings that let her know that the food at Crusty Sean’s accepted tickets, and the ins and outs of the city. Octolings that shared her questions about the unknown. And when there was no answer she could provide she could count on Pearl and Marina to help out.

But there was something she did that was her own, that she had full understanding in.

Sometimes she would find an approximation of where the underground was and remember what almost tore her and Cap’n Cuttlefish to shreds. Agent 8 would reflect on the ones before her that she had never met, the ones before her, the ones that survived everything.

And for their obedience they were punished and ground up like they were nothing.

Agent 8 would leave offerings for the Octolings that were long gone and she could not help. All she could do was keep them in her memory.


End file.
